Flat panel displays are commonly used as display devices for electronic apparatuses such as personal computers (PCs). Referring to FIG. 5, a typical flat panel display 5 includes a front frame 52, a back cover 54, and a display panel 56. The front frame 52 and the back cover 54 cooperatively define a space (not labeled). The display panel 56 is received in the space.
Many users of PCs attach small paper notes on the front frame 52 of the flat panel display 5, in order to conveniently remember or convey written information such as notices, messages, or telephone numbers. Often the paper used is adhesive paper such as, for example, Post-Its. However, these kinds of paper notes are liable to fall off from the front frame 52. In addition, if the paper used is adhesive paper, residual adhesive may remain on the front frame 52 after the note has been removed. Residual adhesive may build up on the front frame 52 over time, and make the flat panel display 5 somewhat unsightly.
What is needed, therefore, is a flat panel display that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.